darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Morera
|image = Jeremy_Final_Design_Sketch.png |caption = A sketch of Jeremy's final design |gender = Male |age = 18 years-old |nationality = American Spanish |hometown = Manhattan, New York Guadalajara Beverly Hills San Francisco Parati Paris Rome |born = January 9, 1996 |profession= Student |haircolour = Brown |eyecolour = Dark gray |parents = Bia (mother) Anderson (father) |stepparents = N/A |siblings = Melissa Sienna |grandparents = Unnamed grandpa |spouses = N/A |children = Morty (in the future) |friends = N/A |loveinterests = Casey (possibly) |otherrelatives = Unnamed uncle Rosalita "Speedy" Shirley (great-aunt) |first = TBA |voice = Jeremy Shada (English-speaking countries) Felipe Grinnan (Brazil) Matheus Lopes Tito (Brazil - singing voice) Diogo Mesquita (Portugal) Emiliano Dionisi (Latin America) Adolfo Moreno (Spain) Alexis Tomassian (France) Paolo De Santis (Italy) Manuel Straube (Germany) Szabó Máté (Hungary) Paul Zurbău (Romania) }} Jeremiah Beckley Morera or just Jeremy, labeled Untalented Monster, is MLT's brand new male OC. About him Growing up living in a big and expensive mansion with his parents and his sisters Melissa and Sienna, Jeremy often witnessed his parents arguing and fighting all the time, even over the most mediocre things. Over the years, these fights have affected his personality and he ended up becoming someone completely different than he was once, a spoiled, ambitious, cocky and easily annoyed being who believes being the most talented one in this world. He can be generally described as being witty, cheeky, unpredictable and not afraid to speak what is on his thoughts and if you cross his way, you can be assured that he's gonna ruin your life through the use of his determination and undeniable force. Morals and ethics are foreign to him, since he doesn't worry about people's feelings as long as they do what he wants. People often say he's extremely difficult to work with, a possible reason for his lack of close friends and occasional mood swings. He likes to blame people for the wrong things he does, is capable of doing everything to be the winner and likes to use his social status to try to dominate anybody he wants to, besides thinking about himself and having no qualms about scoffing people's disabilities. However, despite his cloudy and vindictive personality, he seems to have a smoother side with children, elderly people and his girlfriend Casey, although he rarely shows it. Appearance Jeremy is somewhat slim for his age, despite showing some muscle definition because he's very athletic. He has neck-length chestnut hair, dark gray eyes and tanned skin. He is usually wearing a black vest over his leaf green and golden yellow-striped shirt with short sleeves, a black tie, tan bell-bottom pants and dark brown shoes. He almost always can be seen wearing his lucky brown fedora on his head. Trivia *Jeremy's worst phobias are mold, nerds and ugly people. *One of his anxieties is "Is alright for me to wear the same clothes every day?". *He hates peas and enjoys a lot eating hard-shell tacos. *Like Casey, he is an assiduous fan of hockey and possibly knows how to play it. *He's of Brazilian, Italian, Spanish and French descent and speaks these languages fluently, just like his sisters. *Their parents own a house in Brazil, Paris, Rome, Mexico, Canada and Greece. *He is very flexible and is not a very good driver, as he once almost ran over some kids who were going to school. *According to Kaylee, just Casey, Melissa and Sienna like him. *He is allergic to cauliflower and hazelnut and is also a bit afraid of ponies. *Sometimes he sees his insecurities as some kind of prey. *His favorite TV show is Glee and he ships all the main couples on it (Finnchel, Brittana, Klaine). *He doesn't know how to deal with his emotions and if something hurts him, he will destroy everything in his sight and will insult people. *He wants to have friends but knows he won't manage to because he's known by everyone as being malevolent, sarcastic, obnoxious and a tramp. *Everytime he tries to sleep in peace, something bad happens to him. *Although not the most intelligent one, he is good at using lies, deceit, manipulation, conspiracy and blackmail to get information out of people. * His penis measures 6cm, making him the character with the smallest penis within the series. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I own a promising talent for singing and acting, duh! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *The Electronic Brains, someday I'll be one of them *Fiery red, I love this color tone! *Who needs to watch movies? Seeing the pain of others is a movie. *I like licorice and muffins. I'll confess that to you... I'm a sweet tooth! Describe your craziest dream. I was watching TV in my dream house, when a uncontrolled bus crossed the wall where the TV was and ran over me. There was nothing left of me, I was like mashed potatoes. After this dream, I'll never watch soap operas again in my life. Best memory from childhood? When I decided I had to act, it was the best day of my life. Most embarrassing moment at school? I peed in my favorite teacher's lap when I was eight Describe the first job you ever had. Job? Me? *Laughs* I don't work. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I wanna be a reporter, because I can speak about everyone and everything! Or maybe an devoted and much loved actor. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? With any cute girl at Grove Spirit, while many people will be around me asking for autographs. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Let me think, I'll answer you later... Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters